I'm in Love with a Skater
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: *HIATUS* AU. SasuSaku. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are always fighting. In the midst of one of there fights, Sasuke pulls a sly move. Sakura is shocked. I suck at summaries. RxR
1. I'm On My Own Now

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I'm in Love with a Skater**

**_Chapter 1: I'm On My Own Now_**

**Sakura's POV:**

Hello! My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a 17-year-old senior going to Konoha High School. I have pink hair (yes it's natural) and green eyes. Well, this is the first month I've lived on my own now. When I was 5, my dad moved to the states to marry some American chick and my mom just died. I have the worst life ever. So I packed my things and moved into an apartment. Life maybe be hard for me but hey...I gotta deal with it. I'm a skater girl and I can take these kinds of things.

It was the first day back at KHS. I grabbed my skateboard and dashed out of the apartment complex. I road down the street while listening to my iPod.

It played song after song till it got to my favorite, "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy. I sang, "Gonna make it, bend, and break it. Say your prayer and let the good times role. In case God doesn't show (lets the good times roll, let the good times roll). But I wanna ma-"

Before I could go on, I reached the school. Ah, good old KHS. I road up to the sidewalk before I saw them. My best friends in the entire world, who were also skater chicks.

I smiled and waved over at the three girls, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Takahashi TenTen.

"Hey gu-" I called before I slammed into something (or someone) and fell to the ground with a loud thud. My skateboard flew into the air and landed right next to me.

"HEY WATCH IT YOU LOSER!" I called, getting to my feet and picking up my skateboard. I looked in front of me and saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke standing right there.

"Your off to a bad start, Pinky." he smirked as three other guys appeard behind him. Hyuuga Neji, who was Hinata's cousin, Uzumaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Uchiha." fake yawned Ino as her, Hinata, and TenTen walked up behind me.

"Tch, whatever." He rolled his eyes and walked off, but the blond haired idiot stayed behind.

"Oi Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered in my ear.

"Hm?"

"Sorry 'bout teme. His in his bad mood, as usual. So are we still on for the skate park later?"

I smiled. Back then, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were my really close friends. Then they all became popular and we hung out lesser and lesser, but me and Naruto still have that brother/sister relationship.

"Of course, Naruto. After school, meet me at my apartment, ok?"

"You better believe it!" he cheered before turunning back to te guys."

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I rned around.

"Yo, Saki. We're gonna be late for class!" Tenten exclaimed. I nodded and picked up my skateboard and walked into the school. As soon as us four entered, all eyes were on us. I smirked as we walked down the hallway.

I was wearing my grey-ish blue cargos with a black belt, black and white Vans, and a tight black tank top with black lace at the top and bottom. I had my black and white bangles on each wrist and dangling black earrings.

Hinata was wearing jean capris with a white belt, white and blue skateboard shoes, and a white shirt with sleeves going up to her elbows and it said in bold, blue letters, "sk8r gurl". She had a sliver necklace and braclet that matched her eyes and baby blue studs in her ears.

Ino was wearing dark blue jean booty shorts with a lavender tube top with dark pruple lace across her abdoman. She wore purple ballet flats and she had spiral purple earrings and small purple and white braclets on her wrists.

And TenTen was wearing black jeans with black and red sneakers. She had a dark red cami that said, "I got da weapons" on her shirt. She had black and red ribbons around her hair buns and one giant black bangle on her left wrist and a ginat red one on the other.

We all smirked and walked into our class. Homeroom/English with Hatake Kakashi.The good thing about Kakashi-sensei was he basically always gave us free period to read his porn book. But the bad thing is, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto are in this class.

We walked into the classroom and sat down next to each other...except for Hinata.

"What's wrong, Hina-chan?" asked TenTen looking at her friend.

"I have to ask Neji-nii-san something. I'll be right back." With that she walked over to the guys **(A/N It's too troublesome to make Hinata sutter.)**.

**With the guys:**

"Neji-nii-san?" came Hinata's shy voice, calling out to her cousin. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru's attention turned to her as Neji turned around.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"Well, I forgot to grab my money of the desk at home so I have no lunch. Do you have any spare money, Neji-nii-san?"

He nodded and he reached into his pocket and pulled out five dollars and handed it to her.

"Arigato, Neji-nii-san. Oh and Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Sakura-chan said meet her at her locker after school."

"Ok tell her I said I'll be there!"

Hinata nodded and walked back to her table.

**With the girls:**

"Ok, I'm back." Hinata said sitting down next to TenTen.

TenTen was just staring at Neji, her head on her palm.

"EARTH TO TENTEN!" cried me and Ino at the same time.

"Who, what, when, chicken?" said TenTen, coming back to us.

"What?" Ino stared at TenTen, then at Neji. She grinned.

"You like Hyuuga over there don't you?"

"N-N-No!"

"TenTen." I said all seriously while giving her "the look".

She hung her head and down mumbled, "Yes."

"I knew it! Well go over there and talk to him."

"NO WAY! Absoulutly not!" Tenten was a stubborn chick.

"I'll buy you a new skateboard deck!" I sang-song, smirking. TenTen's eyes gleemed as she stood up. She wrote something on a piece of paper and walkedo ver to Neji.

**With the guys:**

"Dobe, what's with you and Pinky?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"What, are you jealous?" Naruto smirked.

"No, just wondering, dobe."

"Well, other like you, I like hanging out with Sakura-chan. She's actually my friend." Naruto spat, crossing his arms. He always hated when Sasuke treated Sakura in a rude way. He knows that Sauske likes Sakura, but he will never prove it.

Before Sasuke could go on, TenTen walked over to Neji with a smirk on her face.

"Neji?"

"What do you need, TenTen?" Neji groaned. He too had a crush on the young Takahashi. But with his giant ego, he refuses to show it-

TenTen bent down to his ear and whispered, "Here's my number. Call me." She nibbled on his ear before smirking and walking back to the girls.

-until now. Neji was frozen in his seat as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Dude, she's got you whiped!" laughed Naruto, reciving a bonk on his head.

"Shut it, dobe." said Neji, still looking at the paper.

**With the girls:**

"Ok, Ino. Now it's your turn!" I chripped.

"Nu-uh. I told you, I'm over Sasuke." crossed Ino as she looked away.

"Not Sasuke..."

"Shikamaru." TenTen finished as Ino blushed a deep red.

"W-W-What?! I don't like S-Shikamaru!" exclaimed Ino.

"Uh-huh, then if you don't 'like him', go over there and ask him out!" said TenTen. Cha like that made sense, but Ten's gotta point..I think.

"Uh, I hate you." Ino hissed as she got up and walkedo over to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika!" Ino waved.

"Hello."

"So I was wondering if maybe-"

"HOLD UP! IS THIS 'ASK OUT THE GUYS' DAY?!" cried Naruto, waving his arms in the air.

That was our cue. Hinata, TenTen, and I walked over to the guys and Ino.

Sasuke just smirked and stood up. Coming face to face with me. He just stared at me for a while before I broke the silence.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, Uchiha."

"Yeah but I don't want my lense to shatter." he smirked.

"The only way it will shatter is if you look at it!"

"Oh good come back you loser."

"Uchiha."

"Pinky."

"Teme."

"Annoying."

"Self-centered."

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well if you hate me so much why don't you go on a date with me tonight?!"

"Ok!" I cried, not knowing what I was saying.

He smirked and picked up his backpack. "Good, pick you up tonight at 7, Sa-ku-ra." and then the bell ran and Sasuke was no where to be found.

What just happened?

ooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Stop Messing with Me, Uchiha!

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**I'm in Love with a Skater**

_**Chapter 2: Stop Messing with Me, Uchiha!**_

**Sakura's POV:**

Ok, what just happened? I am arguing with the most arrgoant teme in all of Konoha, and now I'm dating him? Ok, I'm offically lost. Suddenly, all thoughts came to me as I grabbed my backpack and stormed after teh Uchiha, ignoring the fact that basically the whole class (and Kakashi-sensei) was gaping at me.

Soon enough, I caught up to the Uchiha and turned him around forcefully.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, UCHIHA?!" I snapped, earning glances from bystanders.

He smirked, "I ask you out, and you excepted."

"YOU TRICKED ME! I NEVER WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"Mmmhmm. Sure. So, I'll pick you up at 7, ok?"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

Suddenly, I felt my back being slammed into the wall and my backpack dropped to the ground. Sasuke was standing right in front of me...our faces inches apart.

"Sasuke?"

He bent down to my ear as his hot breath fanned my neck. I shuddered. This felt so..good?

**OMG THIS IS TOTALLY COOL!**

_Who the heck are you?!_

**Your inner, no duh?**

_Um yeah ok. Anyways, what is going on?_

**Well Uchiha Sasuke is over you right now and he is so close to you! Kiss him!**

_What the?! NO WAY!_

**Don't make me take over you girl.**

_What?! NO, no, no, no, no!_

Suddenly, I felt my arm move. Who's moving my arm!? I felt myself wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, our lips smashing together. His eyes widen, before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me back. As we kissed, I felt myself having control over my body again...but I didn't...stop. He tongue glided across my lower lips and I accepted, his tongue roaming my mouth.

After a minute or two, we parted for air. Did I...DID I JUST MAKE OUT WITH **_THE_** UCHIHA SASUKE?! Ugh, I'm so screwed.

"Well, well, well, _Sa-ku-ra_. And I thought you 'hated' me?" he whispered playfully in my ear. I swear I could feel him smirking.

"That was...nothing Uchiha."

"Well it seemed like something."

"I was just...UGH! I HATE YOU!" I cried, slapping him straight across the face before grabbing my backpack and running off. He placed his hand on his swollen cheek and smirked.

"Haruno Sakura, you are not like other girls." he whispered to himself before walking off.

**Somewhere in the school...**

"Did you see that, Karin-chan?" asked Watanabe Ami, Vice-President of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub.

"Yup. That pink haired skank is going down." Tesuka Karin, President of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub, stated, clentching her fists.

"What are you gonna do, Karin-chan?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna make her wish that she **_never_** came back to KHS." she snickered and her and Ami walked off.

**Back to Sakura...**

I can't believe this. I just made out with my mortal enemy. I HATE UCHIHA SASUKE! I HATE HIM! I hate him! I...-sigh- am in love with him.

Back then, when we all were friends, I had a crush on Sasuke. I mean, it was just a little crush, then it turned onto me loving him. Right when I was about to confess to him, which was also the first day of freshmen year, I saw him making out with this girl, Takiana Meki. She was just another fangirl that somehow got Sasuke to 'like' her. She had platnum blond hair and dark brown eyes, nothing like my stupid pink hair and my disgusting green eyes **(A/N I love Sakura as much as anyone. It made me gag writing that sentence. SAKURA IS BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT?!)**. Ugh, I hated her. And, after that, that's when we stopped hanging out. Now we were enemies.

I bet he just asked me out ot mess with my mind or something. Ugh, I don't know. I just sat there on the water fountain when I saw a figure standing in front of me.

"Karin?!"

**Back to Karin:**

"So do you girls got the plan?" asked Karin, look at her three 'friends', Ami, Moi Kira, and Tasuna Layne.

"Yes, Karin-chan!" they said in unison.

"Ok, lets get started." Karin stepped out of the bushes and walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Karin?!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimor: Yeah yeah...

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**I'm in Love with a Skater**

**Chapter 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Sakura's POV:**

What the hell does she want?!

"What do you want, Karin?!" I snapped, glaring at her. Oh, I so wanted to hurl my skateboard at her overgrown head.

"My, my Sakura. What ever is the matter?" Karin asked all fake. It made me wanna puke.

"Go. Away." I hissed.

Karin then walked toward me and grabbed my collar. She yanked me upwards and hissed, "What makes you think you can do that? Steal Sasuke-kun away from us! Pft."

"YOU CAN HAVE THE ARROGANT TEME!" By saying that, I earned a fist to my stomach. I coughed out blood as Karin dropped me to the ground and kicked me repeatedly. She whistled and 3 other girls came out.

"What do you..want?" I coughed out, my body in massive pain.

"WE WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN! HE'S OURS!" they cried, continuing to beat me up. Before I blacked out, I saw a man standing behind them.

When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office. I looked down and my stomach, arms, and forehead was bandaged. I looked to my right and saw the gang sitting there. Wait, the gang?! Yeah, NejI, Shikamaru, Naruto, and believe it or not, Sasuke was sitting on the chairs waiting. I saw Ino and Hinata drying there tears and I could hear TenTen in the hall yelling at someone.

I groaned and tried to sit up, succeeding slightly.

"SAKURA!" the girls cried and they ran over to me side. Even the guys got up and walked over to me.

"W-W-What happened?" I choked out, looking at them.

"OHMIGOD! SAKURA-CHAN LOST HER MEMORY! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!" cried Naruto, running around like an idiot.

"I didn't lose my memory Naruto." Naruto stopped running. "I just want to know what happened."

"Sasuke and Naruto were just skating around during free period and saw you beaten on the ground." Ino answered. "We all got texts and came here as soon as possible."

"Ok, but why are the guys here. Don't you all hate me or something?" I asked, looking over at the guys, except Naruto.

"As troublesome as it may be, we just wanted to make sure you were ok." answered Shikamaru, eyes closed.

"Aa." came Neji.

I smiled slightly when TenTen came in with a bruise on her cheek.

"Kuso, those fangirls." she muttered, walking over to me.

"Ten, what happened?!" I cried. Neji had a look in his eyes saying, "I'm gonna kill someone."

"I was talking to Tsunade-sama when all these fangirls came knowing the 'almighty' Uchiha was here so I told them off and Karin punched me. They're kinda...um...passed out right now so yeah." TenTen giggled as I followed.

"That's my girl!" Ino cheered as Hinata nodded.

"Hmph. They saw it coming."

"Thanks Ten. Thanks guys." I thanked, as everyone nodded. Soon, the cleared out and that only left me and Sasuke. Great. Just great.

"Who was it?" I heard Sasuke growl next to me. I looked over at him with a confused look.

"Wh-"

"Who was it, Sakura?" he growled again. After a moment, I finally relized what he ment.

"Like you care." I answered.

"Kuso! Your my girlfriend Sakura!" he snapped. I glared.

"No I'm not! I never said I wa-" Before I could finish, Sasuke slammed his lips onto mine. I gasped and he took that opportunity to plundged his tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes shut and pulled away, slapping him in the process.

I got of the bed and ran out the nurses office **(A/N Yeah she healed quick. Deal with it! XD).**

I ran out into the hall only for someone to grab my wrist. I turned around knowing it was Sasuke..but...I was wrong. It was TenTen, Ino, and Hinata.

"Forehead, what's going on?" asked Ino, letting go of me. The others following her suit.

I wiped my tears out of my eyes and faced them. "Uchiha Sasuke is what's going on." I muttered.

"Oh my god. Did he kiss you again?!" cried TenTen.

I nodded but answered, "I pulled away and slapped him though."

"Sakura-chan, maybe you should give him a chance." came Hinata quietly. I was shocked. This was coming from HYUUGA HINATA! She should know better.

"HE'S A PLAYBOY, HINA! HE CAN AND **_WILL_** CHEAT ON ME IF I LET HIM! I REFUSE TO BE HURT AGAIN! I REFUSE!" I cried, tears gushing out of my eyes.

The girls rushed over to hug me and Hinata apologized like, a million times.

"We know, Saki-chan. We know." cooed TenTen stroking my hair. I sniffled and thanked them.

"But he's not coming back, Saki-chan." reassured Ino.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it, Ino. Thank guys." I mumbled and smiled a little.

They all nodded and walked off. I turned around to come face to face with...

"Zaku?!"

**With the guys...**

"Dude, you screwed up." said Naruto, crossing his arms.

Sasuke looked up and glared at Naruto.

"Uzumaki's right, Uchiha." came Neji and Sasuke glared at him, who returned the glare. "Your Konoha's number one playboy. Face it, Haruno doesn't want to be hurt again."

"Which we know you will hurt her." finished Shikamaru.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, walking off.

**With Sakura...**

"Hello, my cherry blossom." she smirked, steping closer to me (if possible).

I felt my eyes burn with tears. Oh! I guess your wondering who the heck Zaku is. Horimashu Zaku is my ex-boyfriend. He was perfect, tehn he started to hang out with these guys. They offered him drugs and alcohal and sucks and he excepted them. I was furious when I found out. I was gonna break up with him but when I did, he started to beat me up. After he was done, he moved to Suna to find another women. And now he's back and now I'm scared.

"W-why are you back, Zaku?" I muttered, stepping back enough till my back hit the wall.

"I came for you...Sakura." he smirked.

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Cliffy, I know!**


	4. Back Off!

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto...Kishimoto-shishou gets all the credit!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**I'm in Love with a Skater**

**_Chapter 4: Back off!_**

**Sakura's POV:**

I can't believe this is happening again. Why is Zaku back? God, can't he just leave me alone?!

"Leave me alone, Zaku!" I snapped, glaring at him threw my fear.

"Now, now, Babe. Don't be going into denail."

I pushed him off and becuase of my inhuman strength, he fell to the ground. Suddenly, before I knew it, a hand was tightened around my throat, forcefully pushing me up against the wall. I was able to let out a scream, before Zaku punched me in my stomach.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was just walking down the halls when I heard a loud scream come from around the corner. No doubt it was Sakura. I gathered all my strength into my feet and ran toward the scream. There I saw something that never should have happened.

Sakura was being held up against the wall by this guy, who kept punching her over and over.

I then tore the guy off Sakura and threw him into the lockers. My eyes were blazing red and I stalked toward the guy. I then punched him so hard in the stomach, it knocked the wind out of him. He began to gasp for air and hold his stomach when suddenly, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru appeared. They obviously went to go find me when they heard Sakura scream.

I then ran toward Sakura, who was on the ground holding her stomach and crying.

"SAKURA! Are you ok?!" I called, taking her into my arms.

No response...

**Sakura's POV:**

Before I blacked out, I heard Sasuke calling my name over and over. You see, the place were Zaku kicked me about 5 minutes ago...is where he kicked me 5 months ago. That wound didn't heal yet so...yeah you can say I'm in a LOT of pain right now!

"SAKURA! Are you ok?!" I heard Sasuke call one final time before I blacked out. My head dropped and I could just tell Sasuke was going into panic mood.

--

When I woke up, I started at a blank ceiling. I couldn't have been in the nurses office because their walls are blue, not white. I slowly sat up and saw all the medical equipment in the room. Great, I was in the hospital.

"Hn. I see you woke up." I heard a voice say. I looked to my left and my eyes widen. There was Sasuke, sitting lazily on a chair by the bed. I could see the small bags under his eyes. Wait, bags?! Did he stay up all night for me?!

"Sasuke...-kun? Did y-you stay u-up a-all night for m-me?" I stuttered, still shocked.

He smirked and walked over to sit next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his face onto my neck. I felt shivers go up and down my spine as he continued to breath on my neck.

"Sasu-"

"Yes."

My eyes widen again. "What?"

"I stayed up all night waiting for you, my cherry blossom." Soon enough, I felt him place light kisses on my neck. Ugh, he always can get to me.

"S-Stop." I whispered.

He looked up at me with shocked eyes. "What?! Why?!"

"..."

"Sakura, why won't you date me?" I heard him mutter. I felt my eyes burn with tears as he turned me around to face him. Our faces were only inches apart, before I looked down and the tears spilled.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt agian Sasuke." I whispered.

He took my hands into his and stroked them. Kissing them every now or then.

"I won't hurt you, Sakura."

"YES YOU WILL!" I yanked my hands away from his. "YOU WILL ALWAYS HURT ME! YOU HURT ME WHEN YOU STOPPED HANGING OUT WITH ME THOSE YEARS AGO! YOU HURT ME EVERYTIME I SEE YOU WITH MORE THAN ONE WOMAN AND YOU ARE HURTING ME NOW! YOUR A PLAYBOY SASUKE! AND YOU'LL NEVER GROW OUT OF IT!" I threw the sheets off me (ignoring the pain) and tried to run toward the door but a storng pair of arms held me back.

"LET ME GO, _UCHIHA_!" I cried, struggling in his grip, but that only made him tighten.

"I LOVE YOU, SAKURA!"

My whole body froze and my eyes widen. "W-What?!"

"I have loved you since we were kids! KUSO, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" he yelled. Slowly, he turned me around and wiped my tears that came from my eyes.

"I love you, Sakura...please...just know that." he whispered in my ear. Here comes the shivers again.

"Ai-sh-te-ru, Sasuke-kun." I said, embracing him as his arms wrapped around my waist. We stayed like that for what felt like forever, then we pulled back.

We looked into each other's eyes and slowly moved our faces together. We pulled each other into a passionate kiss. I never wanted it to end.

But sadly, dreams always come to an end.

**oooooooooooo**

**What'cha think?! I thought it was cliche-ish but, whatever!**


	5. All Dreams Come to an End

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto...I'm just obsessed with it!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

**oooooooooooooo**

**I'm in Love with a Skater **

**_Chapter 5: All Dreams Come to an End_**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Ok, so I guess you could say I caved. Yup, me, Haruno Sakura, a underdog skater, is dating this most popular, rich, and hot person in all of Konoha High...Uchiha Sasuke. He "claims" he loves me so much, I'll just give him a chance. What's much to lose? I don't know...just EVERYTHING!

**oooo**

"So where do you want to go tonight, babe?" asked Sasuke, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Me and Sasuke have been dating for a whole week now. Shocking, I know. The school playboy falls for the school underdog and stays together for one whole week. Yeah, it shocked me too.

**Why do I have a bad feeling that somethings gonna happen this week?**

_Don't know. Maybe 'cause...I HAVE THE SAME FEELING ALMOST EVERY FREAKIN' DAY!_

**Sheesh, don't go all spaz on me.**

_Whatever...so do you think Sasuke-kun meant it wh- DID I JUST SAY SASUKE-**KUN**?_

**Yup. Honey, he's got you wiped.**

_No. Joke._

"Sakura?" I saw Sasuke wave his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking. That's all." I admitted sheepishly as I cuddled to his shoulder.

"No problem, babe. So Itachi has to talk to me now so, I'll pick you up tonight, ok?"

I nodded as he kissed me on the lips quickly and ran toward his car. I watched him drive off and my fake smile turned into a frown instantly.

**Ok, this bad feeling is getting stronger.**

_I know._

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face-to-face with my blond hair friend, Naruto.

"You ok, Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto ask as I shook my head slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke-kun said he has to go talk to Itachi tonight a-" I started but Naruto cut me off.

"Hold up! Itachi went out of town for the weekend. He won't be back till Monday."

My eyes widen. "Maybe he meant his parents." I couldn't help but try to find another way around this whole Sasuke thing.

Naruto shook his head. "No, his parents went on a month long business trip. Me and him watched them leave two days ago."

I suddenly felt tears form in my eyes and I shook my head.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you crying?!"

I ignored Naruto's question and took off running.

**oooo**

I reached the Uchiha mansion just as Sasuke pulled into the driveway. Wait, one, he was **driving**. He shoulda been here **BEFORE** me.

I walked up closer and saw the horror before my eyes. I saw this blonde haired girl coughtrampcough get out of the passenger seat. They bother walked up to the house hand-in-hand with a smile/smirk on their face. I could feel my heart shatter. Wait, maybe it was his cousin! Yeah, that's it.

I peered threw the window and saw them kissing...roughly might I add. So much for that cousin theory.

I burst threw the door, throwing it open wildly, startling the kissing pair.

"Sakura! I-" Sasuke stammered while I just shook my head.

"I think you should leave, blondy." I hissed, glaring at her. She gasped and ran out of the room with a flash.

"Sakura..."

"Save it." I hissed dangerously. "You put me threw _hell_ by trying to date me. I finally say _YES_ even though I know I was going to get hurt! 'I promise I won't hurt you, Sakura.' YOU TOLD ME THAT AND LOOK WHAT _**YOU**_ ARE DOING NOW! YOU TEME!"

"You weren't supposed to be here!"

Oh, wrong choice of words, teme. "I! **_I_** WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! _**YOU**_ FREAKIN' CHEATED ON ME!"

"Sakura! Please, I'm sorry!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, UCHIHA!"

I stomped my way out of the mansion, ignoring Sasuke's pleas for me to come back. I shook my head and ran away. I knew it. This was all jsut a dream...and dreams ALWAYS come to an end.

**ooooooo**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while people! And sorry this was soo short. I've just been busy with school. I know this was "rushed" as some may say but I have big plans for some upcoming chapters so be patient and be glad I even have time to get to a computer without being hound by school! Well, this was chapter 5! Hoped you liked it! RxR when you get a chance please!**


	6. Author's Note

**Important Notice:**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while. School has been so hecktic and I sorta have a major brain fart for ALL of my stories. I know right? Anyways, soon enough I'll be back on track and I'll update! Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry! Ja Ne!**

**_-CherryBlossomSavior_**


	7. Starting All Over in the Hospital!

**Disclaimor:** Basic disclaimor applies right about...NOW!

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Phone call_

**Inner Sakura**

**

* * *

**

**I'm in Love with a Skater**

**_Chapter 6: Starting All Over...in the Hospital!_**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Ok, I still don't understand why Sasuke practically begged me to date him, then cheat on me a week later. Tch, whatever. I'm staring all over! Sasuke is a playboy and you know what they say..."Once a playboy...ALWAYS a playboy." Well I learned my lesson and now, time for a new beginning.

It was Saturday morning. It was a nice day outside to I decided to head out the skate park. I dashed out of bed and into my closet.

About 10 minutes later, I came out wearing navy blue jeans, black tee with "Sk8er" writen in bold white letters, my black and white vans and my navy blue fishnet gloves. I grabbed my skaterboard and keys and ran out the house. I hopped onto my skateboard and road down to the park.

**

* * *

**

When I got there, not too many people were riding. I saw TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, an- WHAT?! SASUKE?!

My eyes bugged out as I road into the park.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto call from the other side of the park. I sighed and skated over to them.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino called, skating up to me with TenTen, Hinata, and the guys behind her.

"Sup Pig. What're they all doing here?" I pointed out, eyeing the guys.

"We all gave up that fighting crap and just decided to hang out like we used to." TenTen said.

"Whatevers. I'm gonna go skate." I mumbled, skating toward the ramps, passing a certain Uchiha on the way. Both our eyes bet and I could see the guilt in his eyes buit...whatever.

I kept on skating till I got the the ramps. I began to skate and to tricks and combos. **(A.N. I might be a skater ut I sure as heck don't know what those combos and tricks are called.)** I could feel Sasuke's gaze on me but, I have to ignore him.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, I took a break from skating and walked over to the stand.

"Coke, please." I ordered as the man went to the back room for the soda.

"Here's your drink miss. 3 dollars please." the man said happily as he handed me my can. Before I had a chance to get my money out, five dollars was placed on the counter.

"Keep the change." I heard a voice say, a voice I knew all too well. I turned around and there was Sasuke, standing with a black and red skateboard in his hands.

"Thanks." I muttered, walking away from the raven haired boy.

"Wait Sakura." he said as I ignored him and kept on walking. Soon, I felt someone grap my wrist.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said with a deep, serious tone.

"What?" I spat, glaring at him intensly. I could see his eyes soften and fill with guilt and remorse.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mumble as my eyes widen. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cheated on you. I was out and I met that girl and-"

"AND YOU EXPECT ME TO COME RUNNING BACK INTO YOUR ARMS?!" I snapped, shoving him backward, almost making him fall to the ground. "YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF, UCHIHA!" I was about to run away when his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"KAMI, SAKURA! I'M SORRY!" he yelled. I shock my head.

"But 'sorry' doesn't count, Sasuke." I whispered as we came face to face. "You hurt me, Sasuke. This is NOT someting to forget easy." I looked toward the ground and hesitated before going on. "Maybe...maybe we should just...stay away from each other for a while." Sasuke eyes widen as I hopped onto my skateboard and road away.

It obviously pained me to say that to Sasuke. I really do love him but...he cheated on me. I can't just forgive him like that.

* * *

Hours later...

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_Ugh! How do I get her to forgive me. I know I was wrong but...ugh! Kuso._ Before I could go on with my ranting, my cell rang.

"Uchiha speaking." I answered as it began to rain, hard.

_"HEY SASUKE-TEME!"_ came a annoying voice. No need to say who it was.

"What do you want, dobe." I mumbled, looking out my window, watching the rain fall.

_"Gosh, rude much?! Anyways, do you know where Sakura-chan is?"_ My ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"Tch, how should I know?" I hisses, glaring at the phone.

_"I don't know! Me and the girls were gonna go see her after she bailed from the skate park but she wasn't at her house. Plus we wanna know where she is. Hopfully she isn't in the rain. It's gonna thunder."_ My eyes widen. I quickly said bye to Naruto before closing my phone, dashing out of my house and getting in my car.

I drove for about half an hour till I saw her sitting on a bench in the park soaked. I quickly parked the car and dashed out to her.

"SAKURA!" I called, finally reaching her.

She just looked up at me with daggers in her eyes. Besides the rain, I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Go away, Sasuke." she hissed dangerously at me.

"Sakura-"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STILL TALKING TO ME?!"

"Sakura-"

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?! YOU DON'T DESERVE MY TIME, UCHIHA!"

"SAKURA!" I cried, noticing the sky. A large bolt of thunder came crashing down onto the cherry blossom tree we were under. I tackled Sakura, shielding her with my body as the lightning strucked down on us, sending any enormous ammount of pain threw my body. Hopefully Sakura was ok...well at least better then I am right now. I heard a sharp scream...then everything around me went black.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's P.O.V.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. _I kept repeating over and over in my head. I looked at the frail figure laying on the hospital bed before me. Sasuke, he...he saved me. If he didn't jump me when he did, I would be in his spot. I should be the one there...not him! I SHOULD BE THERE! I SHOULDN'T JUST HAVE A FEW SCRATCHES WHILE HE'S FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!

...The doctors say he's in a coma. He has been in one for five days now. Everytime I look at him, he hasn't moved. This is all my fault. The least I can do is stay by his side till he wakes. I have been for the past five days. There's no point in going home, for I have no one waiting for me. The doctors and nurses are allowing me to stay, only because of Tsunade-sama.

I heard the door open and a nurse with jet black spiky hair walked in. Her name was Shizune, one of my best friends. She Tsunade-sama's other apprentice. She was a few years older than me. She had a tray of food in her arms and a clip board. She placed the food on the table next to me.

"I brought you some lunch, Sakura-chan." said Shizune sitting next to me.

"Thanks Shizune-chan." I thanked quietly, not takign my eyes off Sasuke.

"...Has he moved? At all?" she asked, knowing I was watching him every moment. I turned my gaze toward her, looking at her midnight eyes before shaking my head. "I'm sure he's fine, Sakura-chan. Probably fighting the pain to get back to you." she comforted as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"It's my fault, Shizune. I should be in that spot, not him." I muttered.

"He only did this because he loves you." she smiled before her pager went off. "Tsunade-sama's calling me. I got to go, Sakura-chan. Eat, you haven't for a while now." And with that, she left.

I began to munch on the lunch, waiting for Sasuke to wake up.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's P.O.V.

_W...Where am I?_

**_Why, in your thoughts._**

I turned around before I came face-to-face with...me?

_Inner?_

**_Duh, now what the hell you doing in here?!_**

_How should I know?! All I remember was-_

_**-getting struck by lightning?**_

_Yeah. And I was protecting Saku- SAKURA! IS SHE OK?! WHERE IS SHE?! KUSO, HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!_

_**SHUT UP! God, that's why we never let Outers get in their thoughts.**_

_Hn._

_**Now, you need to get out of here. One, your annoying the heck out of me and two- Sakura's waiting.**_

_What?_

_**She's been waiting...for the past five days now.**_

_WHAT?! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR FIVE FREAKIN' DAYS?!_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_..._

_**Now, get out.**_

_I don't know how._

_**Just think about waking up or something.**_

_Hn. I knew that._

I thought about waking up and before I knew it, my eyes were fluttering open.

"Sa...ku...ra." I muttered out, looking over at her.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she cried before running over to me and hugging me.

"Sakura?"

"OHMIGOD SASUKE! Thank Kami your awake. I was so worried. Look, I accept your appology and we should start over." she blurted out as I faintly smiled.

"Heh." I chuckled before she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Starting over in a hospital. So ironic."

She laughed before calling a nurse. Starting over in a hospital...I like it.

* * *

**OK! FINALLY CHAPTER 6 UP! Oh my God I so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait. I was just so busy with school. I just want to thank all my readers from the bottom of my heart for baring with my retardedness adn not updating...ness. LOL. Thanks alot guys! I couldn't have done it with out you guys!**

**Oh and I wanna say sorry to all my fans that requested for Sakura to be strong. I for one HATE seeing her like this let alone writing it but...that's how this story is. Not saying that she IS weak but, when I write story that REVOLVE around the SHINOBI world, then I can make her kick Sasuke's butt ten fold.**

**LOVE YA! RxR please!**


	8. MASSIVE IMPORTANCE!

**MASSIVE IMPORTANCE:**

**I just have to say one thing..I am soooo sorry to all of my readers of this story! I haven't updated in months, heck years for all I know! I am TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't been active on fanfiction and I promise, I'l be active and update from now on. I am soooo sorry I made all of you guys wait and THANK YOU for all you're support and thanks to everyone that waited for me! I love you all and you all are amazing. Thanks to EACH AND EVERY ONE of you guys.**

**~_CherryBlossom Savior_**


	9. I am BACK! IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL!

To my adorable, kind, surprisingly STILL loyal readers:

Thank you ALL for still supporting me and staying loyal to my stories. From the bottom of my heart, I truly am sorry that I haven't updated in too long of a time. What has it been, 3 years already? That's far too long and I seriously cannot express how sorry I am. However, I am proud to say I'm finally back and will proudly be editing and updating as much as I can with my in-progress stories. Maybe even posting a NEW story or two (I'll just keep it at oneshots for now so I don't put you guys in this kind of situation again with my extremely too-long-to-keep-its-meaning "hiatuses" haha.

Once again I'm completely and genuinely sorry. /: I will be posting this chapter in ALL of my in-progress stories so all the different followers/alerters I have for each story will know the same thing.

If you see this message on this story, that means I am in the progress of editing my past stories and chapters to make them more efficient and readable, updating them from my 12-year-old perspective on writing (which was pretty horrible if you ask me haha). So please, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but can I keep your patience for just a little while longer while I get everything up to date?

Thank you all so much! You guys truly give me hope. (:

~Cherry-chan


End file.
